moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Captain Schlabberhose
Über mich Hi mein Name ist Captain Schlabberhose, ich bin seit dem ich denken kann ein großer Film- und Fernsehfan. Da ich relativ großes Filmwissen besitze wollte ich in diesem Wiki aushelfen. Man kennt mich wahrscheinlich vorallem für meine Arbeiten in den Comic-Verfilmungs-Wikis also Sprich dem Marvel-Filme-Wiki und dem DC-Kinofilme Wiki, dort bin ich jeweils als Admin unterwegs. Mein Absoluter Lieblingsfilm ist seit dem er 2012 erschien "The Dark Knight Rises". Ansonten bin ich aber auch Quasi in jedem Gerne Unterwegs. Meine Lieblingsgenre sind dabei ganz Klar, Komödien, Animationsfilme sowie Comicverfilmungen. Ich habe auch eine Recht umfangreiche Filmsammlung, die eigentlich wöchentlich wächst. Zu meinen Lieblingsschauspielern bzw. Regisseuren gehören: Christian Bale, Leonardo DiCaprio, Robert Downey jr., Christopher Nolan, Hugh Jackman und Steven Spielberg. Nun Zu meiner Filmsammlung: Sie umfasst derzeit, nach unseriöser Schätzung und nach Lustlosem nicht durchzählen über Sechshundert Filme (Tendenz Steigend). Nicht dazu werden Natürlich die Filme gezählt die noch nicht erschienen sind. Kritiken *Fantastic Four (2015) *Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht (2015) *Hail, Caesar! (2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) *Zoomania (2016) *Die Bestimmung - Allegiant (2016) *Der geilste Tag (2016) *Eddie The Eagle - Alles ist möglich (2016) *The Jungle Book (2016) *The First Avenger: CIvil War (2016) *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) *Warcraft: The Beginning (2016) *Jason Bourne (2016) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) *Suicide Squad (2016) *Legend of Tarzan (2016) *Doctor Strange (2016) *Logan – The Wolverine (2017) *Power Rangers (2017) *Fast & Furious 8 (2017) *Abgang mit Stil (2017) *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazar's Rache (2017) *Wonder Woman (2017) *Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) *Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) *Bullyparade - Der Film (2017) *Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017) *Thor: Tag der Entscheidung (2017) *Justice League (2017) *Star Wars: Die letzten Jedi (2017) *Greatest Showman (2018) *Maze Runner – Die Auserwählten in der Todeszone (2018) *Black Panther (2018) *Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) *Mission: Impossible – Fallout (2018) *Phantastische Tierwesen: Grindelwalds Verbrechen (2018) *Aquaman (2018) *Captain Marvel (2019) *Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Stan & Ollie (2019) *John Wick: Kapitel 3 (2019) *Rockteman (2019) *Aladdin (2019) *Godzilla II - King of the Monsters (2019) *X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019) *Men in Black: International (2019) *Tolkien (2019) *Traumfabrik (2019) *Der König der Löwen (2019) *Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) *Once Upton a Time... in Hollywood (2019) *Joker (2019) *Star Wars: Episode IX – Der Aufstieg Skywalkers (2019) *Little Women (2020) Wie man richtig Filme macht: (GuyWithGlasses) Star Wars Episode III in 5 Seconds Top 10 der Besten Filmreihen #Harry Potter #Der Herr der Ringe/Der Hobbit #Star Wars: Die klassische Trilogie #The Dark Knight Trilogie #X-Men #Marvel Cinematic Universe #Planet der Affen #Cornetto Trilogie #Indiana Jones #Die Nackte Kanone Top Zehn 2019 Destroyer.jpg Avengers - Endgame deutsches Poster.jpg Van Gogh - An der Schwelle zur Ewigkeit.jpg Stan & Ollie.jpg Der Leuchtturm Kinoposter.jpg Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 3 Die geheime Welt Teaserposter.jpg Ad Astra Zu den Sternen.jpg Die Berufung - Ihr Kampf für Gerechtigkeit.jpg Chaos im Netz.jpg Traumfabrik.jpg Top Zehn 2018 Avengers - Infinity War Kinoposter.jpg Mission Impossible Fallout Final Poster.jpg Die Unglaublichen 2.jpg GreatestShowman.jpg Maze Runner - Die Auserwählten in der Todeszone IMAX Poster.jpg Jim-knopf-und-lukas-der-lokomotivfuehrer.jpg Aquaman Kinoposter.jpg Bohemian Rhapsody.jpg Tomb raider 2018.jpg Blackkklansman.jpg Top Zehn 2017 Star Wars - Die letzten Jedi Kinoposter.jpg La La Land.jpg Blade Runner 2049.jpg Logan - The Wolverine Teaserposter.jpg Split.jpg Baby Driver.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming.jpg Wonder Woman Kinoposter.jpg Mord im Orient-Express2017.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean - Salazars Rache.jpg Top Zehn 2016 The First Avenger Civil War.jpg Raum.jpg Hail, Caesar!.jpg Swiss Army Man.jpg 028908.jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg Captain Fantastic - Deutsches Filmplakat.jpg Der geilste Tag.jpg ETE-Alles ist Möglich.jpg The Revenant.jpg The Nice Guys.jpg Top Zehn 2015 Erwachen-der-macht-plakat Star Wars.jpg MV5BMTQ1MjE2NzEyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTA4ODk1NDE@. V1 SX1729 SY876 .jpg Birdman.jpg 007Spectre.jpg Kingsman3.jpg Ted 2 Poster.jpg Jurassic-world-3d.jpg 1263540.jpg-r x 600-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg Mortdecai.jpg 384502.jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg Top Zehn 2014 004872.jpg 164398.jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg 545977.jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg 481915.jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg Monsieur Claude und seine Töchter.jpg 0720200.jpg-r x 600-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg Maze-runner.jpg A Million Ways to die in the west.jpg Paddington2.jpg Hr the lego movie 10.jpg Top Zehn 2013 DJANGO UNCHAINED 2012 DE EXTRAS-DE-artwork.jpg American Hustle.jpg The Wolf of Wall Street 2.jpg The World's End.jpg Kick-Ass 2.jpg Star trek into darkness.jpg Die-Eiskonigin-vollig-unverfroren-Poster03.jpg Der HobbitSmaugs Einöde1.jpg Gatsby Poster 2.jpg Catching Fire - Poster.jpg Top Zehn 2012 The Dark Knight Rises Kinoposter.jpg Lincoln.jpg Vielleichtliebermorgen.jpg Der Hobbit.jpg Looper.jpg Chronicle.jpeg Die Frau in Schwarz.jpg HüterdesLichts.jpg Ziemlich-beste-freunde-poster-e1326545753350.jpg Argo.jpg Top Zehn 2011 Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2.jpg The King's Speech.jpg The Fighter.jpg The Guard - Ein Ire sieht Schwarz.jpg Der Gott des Gemetzels - Deutsches Filmplakat.jpg Die Abenteuer von Tim und Struppi - Das Geheimnis der Einhorn.jpg Super 8.jpg Kung Fu Panda 2 Kinoposter.jpg Captain America The First Avenger poster.jpg Thor.jpg